Skyward Sword: ZeldaShots
by SavingSanityOrLosingIt
Summary: A series of unrelated oneshots of Zelda paired with every student at the Knight Academy. Pairings so far: Zelda/Link, Zelda/Stritch, Zelda/Groose, Zelda/Karane, Zelda/Pipit
1. CHAPTER 1: My Hero

**Hello~ This here is a Story of many One-shots that aren't of any relation. If they were related, Zelda would be a player. I'm planning on having all the Knight Academy students paired with Zelda. So here we go~**

**CHAPTER ONE: My Hero**

Ever since we were kids I always had a little crush on him. Ever since he came down from Skyloft, and went through so much to rescue me, I've been in love with him. He was perfect. He was manly, unlike Fledge. Mature, unlike Pipit. Smart, unlike Groose. Not interested by nasty bugs, unlike Strich. Caring, unlike Cawlin. He was perfect. And after demonstrating the acts he had after he saved her and the world, she couldn't help but believe he loved her back. But even with that thought in mind, it didn't stop her trembling as she slowly crept down the spiral staircase in the Knight Academy.

She sighed to herself. This would be the fourth night in a row if she decided to turn tail and head back to her room, that she hadn't done what she's been dying to do. "C'mon Zelda. You can see his room right there." Zelda tried to persuade herself as she slowly took another step down the staircase towards Link's room. She had to do it. She _had _to.

"I can't." Zelda said as she dropped her gaze from Link's door to the floor. "But what if someone else decides to confess first.." The other half of her argued. That damn Orielle was always flirting with Link. Hell, he even saved her once before too. She had to do it. She _must _do it.

But the scared side of her started to whisper to her tempting thoughts of running back to her room and cuddling in her bed and sleeping. And the tempting thoughts took over her brain entirely.

Zelda sighed again. "Looks like this will be the fourth night I won't tell him." She thought aloud as she turned on her heels and lifted her feet to walk up to her room, _again._

But just as she was about to go up another step, the creaking of a door handle caught her attention. She froze in place. _What if it's Link? What if it's Groose? How will I explain this? _Then she thought of things she could possibly be doing downstairs at this time of night, other than confessing her love to Link.

She heard a door creak open and her heart started pounding in her ears.

"Zelda?"

Shit. It was him.

"Zelda?" Link repeated, and Zelda slowly turned around to look at him, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "What are you doing at this time of night?" Link asked her as Zelda's blush got darker.

"U-uhm.. I-I-I had to u-use the b-b-bathroom." She lied, and Link's suspicious look softened.

Zelda was panicking. She decided to get the attention off of her. "What were _you _doing coming out of your room at this hour?" She said and narrowed her eyes at him.

Link looked into her eyes and smiled embarassedly. "Actually, Zelda. I was coming to see you." He said almost shyly.

Zelda gasped. To see her? "Why?" She blurted out as her blush got even darker.

"I don't really like talking out here. Why don't you come into my room, or we could go to yours." Link said as he motioned towards the door he was standing next to.

Zelda shrugged and walked the rest of the way down the stairs, and nodded her head thanks when Link held the door to his room open for her.

Zelda slowly trudged into the room as she found a comfortable chair at his desk. She looked around the room and examined it. She had been in Link's room before, but not at _night._

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked, her heart thudding as she watched Link walk towards her, to sit on his bed. He sat down and sighed comfortably as he looked her straight in the eye.

"There's been something I've been wanting to tell you." Link said, "For a long time now." He added.

Zelda's eyes widened slightly.

"It's been bugging me, driving me wild. And when that tornado sucked you away, I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Link dropped his gaze from her and shifted it to the floor.

"And at the wing ceremony, when you got close to me.. I thought you were going to kiss me.. I was disappointed that you decided not to." Link brought his gaze up to hers again, and Zelda's breath hitched in the back of her throat. _Was he going to..? No he couldn't... _Zelda thought as her mouth went dry, and she quickly swallowed to try to hydrate it again.

Link stared into Zelda's eyes, seemingly searching for the answer to his unasked question.

"Zelda." Link breathed, and Zelda's eyes searched his. "I love you." He said, and he watched Zelda's eyes widen slightly as she brought a hand to her mouth.

"Link.. I.. I.." She started to say as she stared in shock. "I was just going to come down here to tell you.. That I love you too.. But I was scared you'd reject me or something so I decided not to.. I been trying for the past four nights." She stammered on as she smiled and blushed at him.

"You should have told me on the first night; I've been up all night thinking about you for months. You would've eased me to sleep if you would've told me sooner." He said smiling, seemingly relieved that she felt the same about him.

"I love you Link!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Link responded by wrapping his arms around Zelda's waist as he pulled her closer to him. They held each other like that for awhile.

Suddenly, Zelda pulled back a little bit, loosening her grasp around his neck and brought her hands to his cheeks, to where she crushed her lips against his. Link gave a little noise of surprise as he kissed her back. They melded each other's lips against each other as they started to run out of breath. Then they broke the kiss, and Zelda clung to his neck again.

Link smiled contentedly in the darkness with his little _princess_ in his arms. He then heard a slight snore coming from her form that was more relaxed in his arms then what it was. Link chuckled and ran his hand through her hair, as he lifted her unconscious form up into his arms as he stood up, carrying her bridal style. He decided to take her back to her room, carrying her limp body in his arms easily as he set her on her bed, and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Even though he'd rather just let her sleep in his bed with him, it'd be much easier in the morning when he didn't have to explain why Zelda was coming out of his room in the morning.

But as he was walking to his room, a thought struck him. _I hope Fledge didn't overhear us. _He thought as he chuckled to himself and went to bed.

**D'awwww wasn't that cute? :3. Please review! It will get me to writtin' faster. By the way.. Next chapter will be.. "CHAPTER TWO: His Butterfly" I bet you can guess who that is.. ;)**


	2. CHAPTER 2: His Butterfly

**Hello~ I see you stumbled upon chapter two of my story~ Thank you for reading! As you might have been able to tell from the Chapter title... this will be ZeldaxStrich**

**CHAPTER ONE: His Butterfly**

Strich walked slowly out of Knight Academy, closing the door behind him. He smiled to himself as he saw a butterfly fly across his line of sight. He loved his bugs. Today was another day that he would go to the Lumpy Pumpkin to look for some bugs. Strich stopped smiling and started walking to a place where he could jump off and ride his bird.

But then Strich heard something that made him stop.

Singing?

Yes it was singing. Beautiful singing at that. Strich looked around to find the source of the singing, and saw his blonde haired classmate, Zelda. She wasn't facing him, but he could still see her face. It was evident she hadn't seen him yet.

He watched as she held out her hand, and the butterfly from earlier wavered over to her, to land delicately on her fingertips.

_She's beautiful. _Strich thought. And she looked like some kind of bug goddess with the butterfly on her fingertips. He watched as she continued singing with that beautiful voice of hers. Strich had always thought she was beautiful, but he couldn't voice that because Groose would surely pummel him. But even he was thinking of someway to accidentallywin the race of the Wing Ceremony. But just as he was about to put his plan in action, Link had snatched the idol. He was disappointed, but nowhere as near as disappointed as Groose. He was attracted to Zelda, but he wasn't _infatuated. _But at the scene in front of him, he could become infatuated.

Strich watched her for a moment longer, as she continued to sing to the butterfly, before she saw him out of the corner of her eye. She quickly stopped singing and blushed that he had caught her singing to a butterfly.

"Oh! Strich!" She exclaimed trying to hide her blush by tilting her head down to look at him through her bangs. "I didn't see you there..." She blushed more out of embarrassment

"I wish you didn't see me." Strich said. "Because I would've liked to hear some more of your singing, it was beautiful." He quickly added on, making Zelda blush more.

Zelda looked down at the butterfly and started lightly shaking her hand to get it off, but was interrupted when Strich suddenly shouted, "No DON'T!" He exclaimed and ran over to her. She froze in place and watched him as he slowly clasped his hands around hers, to scoop up the butterfly into his hand.

"The wings are delicate.. So you have to be more careful." He told her as he looked into her eyes.

"Sorry." Zelda said. She's never seen this side of Strich. She wondered why he wasn't like this more often, she liked him better like this. She watched as he stared at the butterfly in pure admiration as he let it fly off into the air.

She smiled at the sight. Strich was more.. gentle and caring. _More sweet. _She thought as she watched him. He stared after the butterfly until he felt her gaze lingering on him, then he cocked his head to met her stare.

Their hearts both stopped. If pictures were worth a thousand words, someone had better take a picture of this moment. When their eyes met, it was as if their soul intertwined. They were suddenly much more aware of each other, and their own feelings.

"Strich.." Zelda breathed. She never notice how pretty his eyes were, she was always too busy staring at his nose. Suddenly, all the times her and Carane would talk bad about nose filled her stomach with guilt. He wasn't that bad looking. His eyes were gorgeous when you could see them past his bangs.

Zelda reached up and brushed the bangs out of his face, but she almost pulled away when she felt his body stiffen at her touch.

"You have such gorgeous eyes.." Zelda said while gazing into them. Strich's body relaxed underneath her hand, that was currently holding some blonde locks away from his face.

"I got them from my mom.." He told her was gazing back at her, feeling self-conscious with her staring at him so intensely. "But you have pretty eyes also, Zelda, I always thought so." He complimented her back, and watched her smile in embarrassment

"Thanks.." She murmured and looked down at the ground while blushing. "Would you like to.. go by the waterfall?" She asked looking at him with a hopeful look. "There's some really pretty butterflies down there." She quickly added.

"Sure." Strich smiled and he started walking with Zelda to the waterfall.

**D'aww I'm so corny. ^/^ But that was sweet! I hope you liked it.. I'm sorry it was so short thought.. This will be the shortest length of One-shot that will be included in this story I hope. I think that the longest will be under three thousand words.. But I don't know. But I also don't know who I should do in the next chapter so I can't give you the title as a sneak-peek. Sorry! Please review! It'll make me write faster!;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Her Annoyance

**Aww you guys! I'm so sorry for not updating.. I swear! D:. I just went through my stories and I saw this laying around and I was like 'OMG! I haven't updated!' So.. here you guys go!**

**CHAPTER THREE: Her Annoyance**

Every girl dreams of having a guy fawning over her and wishing for her to theirs and theirs only. They wanted a guy who would willing do anything for her. They wanted someone who thought they were utterly beautiful and would die to be with her.

Not Zelda.

Okay, so she did want a guy like that... But did it have to be..

Groose!?

He was so annoying! And the way he picked on Link bugged Zelda to no end either! She hated when he would sit there mumbling to himself about her with that stupid little look on his face. _I mean, how can Cawlin and Strich stand that!_ Zelda thought to herself as she made her way out of the kitchen of the academy. _I'm sure they'd rather talk about other things than me. I wonder if Groose even knows that Cawlin likes Karane, or about how Strich is such a bug freak!_

She sighed and started walking to the classroom, where she saw some people already sitting. _Am I late? _She wondered and she glanced at the clock on the wall. _8:50... I'm not late. _She sighed, relieved. She walked into the classroom and glanced at the seats. There was Fledge and Link, sitting in the first row. The rows behind them were empty, except for the last row, where she saw Pipit and Karane locking lips.

"Ahem!" Zelda said really loudly, it was enough to get Fledge and Link's attention, and to also break Pipit and Karane up.

They instantly looked over at Zelda, both of them adorning a guilty look, accompanied by a heavy blush. Pipit scratched the back of his head and looked down, and Karane hid her face behind one of her hands.

Zelda held back a giggle as she turned to Link and Fledge, "Hey!" she smiled at them, Link smiled back instantly. Fledge gave her a hesitant shy smile, like he always gave to every girl. Zelda plopped onto the bench next to Link.

Zelda would admit, _to only herself, _that she did have a romantic interest in Link. But he turned her down, but said they could still be friends, and even though it was awkward at first, he made true to his words.

"Hey Zelda," Link moved his books over, that were in Zelda's space.

Zelda opened her mouth to reply but before she could a loud voice boomed into the room.

"The Groosenator is here!" A familiar, _and annoying, _voice rang throughout the classroom. Zelda didn't even spare a glance in his direction, knowing that he would probably want her to do that.

_Please don't sit in the row behind us. Please don't sit in the row behind us. Please don't sit in the ro- dangit. _Zelda thought as Groose took a seat directly behind Link. Cawlin and Strich in tow, sitting on either side of the pompadour wearer.

"Hey doofus," Groose smirked and kicked the bottom of the part of the bench Link was sitting on, and laughed.

Fledge gasped and quickly looked away. Link didn't react at all and just ignored him. Zelda however was fuming.

Groose reached over and took a book out of Cawlin's hands before he threw it at the back of Fledge's head.

Fledge squealed and he hunched over, bracing himself for more, just in case. Groose chortled with laughter.

"Hey, that was my book!" Cawlin shouted and he reached over to grab Groose's. "Give me yours now, or go get mine off the ground."

Groose shoved his hand away, "No way. Get off your butt and get your own," Groose said as he hugged his books to his large chest. Cawlin sighed in defeat, and got up to get his book.

"I hope Instructor Owlan will cover for Instructor Horwell today. I know he won't put up with Groose for one second." Fledge murmured quietly to Link. Link chuckled and nodded.

"Okay, everybody, sit down," Instructor Horwell strode into the classroom, much to trio in the first row's dismay. Horwell's comment was directed at Cawlin, who was still walking back to his seat after retrieving his thrown book. Horwell set a few books down on his desk and went up to the chalkboard. "Alright let's get started." He said more to himself than to the class as he began to write on the chalkboard.

Groose started to giggle, and Zelda knew he was up to something. She heard the sound of air whizzing through a tube and saw Link reach up to his hair feeling. Groose giggled more, and Zelda watched as Link pulled out a spit wad from his hair.

Finally, Zelda turned to Groose to glare at him. He was sitting with a stupid look on his face as he looked over to Zelda. He stared at her and waved. She didn't wave back. She gave him a stern look and turned back to the chalkboard, only to see Horwell staring at her.

"Is something the matter?" He asked, and Zelda just gritted her teeth and shook her head. "Alright, then let's continue!" He said happily and turned back to his lesson.

"How could he of saw me turn around but not see the spit wad?!" Zelda hissed quietly at Link. He just shrugged. Zelda groaned and continued listening to Horwell speak.

But Groose was persistent. He kicked the back of Link's bench every time Horwell turned his back to them. Zelda was going through her nerves quickly.

But then, Groose started with the spit wads again. And this time he did it to Fledge too.

That got on her last nerve. It bugged her when Groose picked on anybody, but it bugged her the most when he picked on poor, innocent Fledge.

Once Horwell turned his back again, Zelda whirled around to look at Groose. "I would like to speak to you at the end of class." She hissed through her teeth. Groose just stared at her with a look of admiration on his face, but Zelda didn't wait for him to reply as she turned back around, to not get caught again by Horwell.

But she did hear Groose chuckle and mumble something about 'pretty'. She just sighed. _He's hopeless._

… … … …

The clock struck to Eleven o'clock and all the students began to gather their things. "See you guys tomorrow!" Horwell said as he rushed out of the classroom to get his lunch before the students did. He had a meeting to get to.

Zelda stacked all her notes into a neat pile on top of her books as she waited for everyone to clear out. Fledge and Link said bye to her and they were the first ones out, followed by Karane and Pipit. She still didn't turn to Groose. She was waiting for two more people to leave.

But once she finally saw Strich and Cawlin walk out of the room, Zelda turned fiercely to Groose. "What is up with you picking on everyone?!" She exclaimed and he seemed to be surprised by her sudden outburst. "It seems like every hour you have to be making fun of Link, or hurting Fledge!" He opened his mouth but Zelda cut him off. "Everyone is sick and tired of it!"

She stood up from her seat to better look Groose in the eyes, since she was so much shorter than him. "And you even pick on Cawlin and Strich what kind of friend are you!" She saw him staring at her lips as she spoke and a blush on his cheeks. _It's impossible to talk to him! He's too dumb! He won't stop staring at my mouth, he's probably not even registering what I'm saying! _Her frown turned into and angry scowl. "Why can't you leave them alone for once?" She lowered her voice and sighed with a frustrated tone, and Groose looked concerned and actually listened to what she said, _for once._

"Zelda," Groose said, "I'll make a deal with you."

_Oh Hylia, what could it be? _She mentally groaned. "What?" She demanded.

"If you kiss me once, _on the lips, _I will leave them alone for three months." He smiled at her.

_No! _She mentally shrieked, _but three months.. that would be nice and it would benefit Fledge and Link too... _She frowned as she thought it over. _It's actually not even a bad deal. Just a quick peck. Anyways, I've already had my first kiss... _Memories flashed to when she was little girl and had a crush on Parrow, who was a few years her senior. She remembered she rushed up to him and kissed him right then and there. He jumped away from her and stuck out his tongue, and said something about cooties and ran away. She wished that was her first kiss but, a kiss is a kiss.

"Fine," She sighed and Groose seemed ecstatic. He leaned forwards and shut his eyes, puckering out his lips.

Zelda sighed and closed her eyes, leaning forwards and she pecked his mouth with hers. She kept her lips pressed to his for a moment before she pulled away and saw that Groose had not opened his eyes yet, but his mouth was in a dumb smile and his cheeks where pink. Zelda just shook her head and waited until he opened his eyes.

"You better leave them alone now, you hear?" She said sternly, before she turned to grab her things into her arms and began to walk out of the classroom.

"Yeah..." Groose said dumbly as he reached up and touched his lips with his fingers.

**I knew Groose's was going to be one of the hardest ones to write because I cannot see Zelda liking him that much, and I really wanted to include his jerky attitude. So I hope you weren't expecting something super duper romanticky for this. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	4. CHAPTER 4: Your Uncertainty

**Updating this one once again! I swear I'll chug through all the students soon. This chapter will be Karane x Zelda!**

**CHAPTER FOUR: Your Uncertainty**

Karane and Zelda were the first ones in the bath every morning. It was no secret that Zelda's father hogged the bath at night, so staying up to see the time he gets out, you mind as well forget ever sleeping again. The girls were not one to forego bathing, however, so they waited until the morning to do so.

Zelda was usually first, since she liked to wake up a tad earlier than Karane. They normally didn't bathe together, as there was usually wasn't a need to. Both of them could squeeze their baths in before classes started up, but sometimes Zelda woke up late, or class started a bit earlier that day, and the both of them would bathe together.

It wasn't anything unusual or weird, it was just something they did to save time when it was short. Neither minded, but it was just more relaxing to bathe alone when you didn't feel the need to keep your gaze averted politely.

But as hard as she tried not to, Zelda sometimes happened to catch a glimpse of her female superior.

And sometimes she wanted to take a second glance.

It wasn't anything perverse, she thinks. She was _curious_, having been raised without a mother or sisters did have her wonder sometimes what exactly a female body looked like… other than her own, of course.

Instead of ogling all the boys that lived in the academy, Zelda found herself trying to ogle her best friend. It confused her. So much had she heard that girls were supposed to be dreaming about boys, but the blonde often thought of Karane.

Her friend had the prettiest red hair in Skyloft, accompanied by freckles that Zelda thought made her look cute, especially when she smiled. Her blue eyes were piercing in public, that gave her a spunk that said she wasn't afraid of anything, and Zelda believed it. Those same eyes could be soft and full of laughter as the girls stayed up late into the night, giggling while talking and joking about nonsense.

Those nights with Karane were Zelda's favorite, and in those moments were when Zelda caught herself sneaking many secret glances at Karane, admiring her features. It saddened her that Karane was now soon to be knighted, for she was busier than ever, and a girl's night was far from happening soon.

But was it normal to feel this way for a girl? Zelda just wished she had a girlfriend to talk to this about!

Well, she did have _Karane_, but there was no way she was prepared to confront her about it yet.

It was morning, and the night before the redhead had told Zelda that her class started a little earlier that day, so Zelda could sleep in a tad and use the bath after Karane. Zelda stretched in bed before getting up, before taking the usual soaps and heading to the bath.

By now, the process was automatic, and Zelda found herself done with her bath at a usual time, and only as she stepped out of the tub did she notice something different. There was someone's sleep shirt pooled in the corner.

_Karane's _ sleep shirt.

Zelda walked over and picked it up. She couldn't just leave it there, it might embarrass Karane if one of the boys were to get it. Not only that but it would be so easy for her just to drop it off in Karane's room, it was right next door…. _Or it could just be easy to just keep the shirt and lie and say she woke up so late that she was in such a rush that she just didn't see it!_

She didn't know why she was so reluctant to let go of it, maybe it was because she could faintly smell her friend on the fabric… But there was no time to fret over it now, Zelda had until tonight to decide what to do with the shirt… _But oh, why is it so hard to decide when what I should do is so obvious? _Sighing, Zelda stuffed the shirt in her own pile of clothes and continued on her regular procedure.

... … … …

Classes ended late that night for Zelda, but had a large midday break in which she spent hanging with Link and Fledge outside. But when Zelda walked into her room, she could hear the faint snores of Karane through the thin wall.

Zelda smiled, _it must've been a long day._ Zelda could've crashed right then, too, if it wasn't for the foreign shirt laying in her pile of clothes. Pausing, to make sure her friend was truly asleep, she waited a moment before finally going for the shirt. _It still smells like her…_

It was soft, the kind of shirt Zelda sleeps in, but the only difference was that it was Karane's, and that made it precious. _Should I sleep in it?_ She could… but she would be risking Karane possibly seeing her in it, and then knowing what she done… No that was too risky.

Feeling it one last time, Zelda quickly stashed it away, hidden in her own closet before letting herself fall on her bed. This settles it then.

She had a crush on her bestfriend.

**Aaaand done! I hope you guys enjoyed it 33 I will try to crank out some more soon~3**


	5. CHAPTER 5: Their Agreement

**Hello dear readers! Thank you all for sticking with those, and for those who are patiently waiting for updates, sorry I'm so slow.. 8(. Here we have Zelda X Pipit! Oh, by the way, if some of you guys are waiting for a specific pairing that I haven't written yet, then tell me, and I might get to that one faster!**

**Thanks for reading! 8).**

**CHAPTER FIVE: Their Agreement**

The cold of the night in Skyloft was hardly a bother to its citizens. In fact, it wasn't even that much of a difference. A Knight Academy student donning yellow was out this particular night, as he was the night before, and will be the next. He happened to be walking through the town, as he usually did at night. It was his job, to patrol the village and protect the villagers from monsters.

He _told _everyone he did it because he wanted everyone to be safe, and that wasn't a total lie. It was true his family was hurting for cash, and although he didn't get much sleep, doing this kept their feet on the ground. Well, the _financial_ ground.

Recently, things have been turned upside for the skyloftians. The ground they thought they walked on was not the only ground existing, in fact there was a whole world below. It was still quite the shock to them all, but some were talking of moving down there.

Pipit had visited it once or twice, and it truly was a wonderful world down there, but was he ready to leave Skyloft?

No. He wanted to become a knight first. And he had told his mother such, that if she wanted to move down there she could, but he was staying until he was knighted. He would help her in any way he could, but he would not go down there just yet. Mallara had only laughed and shook her head, saying that she wasn't sure of anything just yet, and that if she wanted to move, she could wait a few years.

There was a rustle, and Pipit turned sharply, hand on the hilt of his sword.

"It's only the wind…" Pipit sighed and relaxed. Normally there were angry remlits and keese about the town come nightfall, but lately things were different… It was peaceful.

Well, at least peaceful at _night._ The village was bustling by day now, as everyone excitedly chattered about everything that changed. Zelda was back from her mysterious disappearance, Link was promoted to full knighthood suddenly, and knights were travelling back and forth from the surface, bringing news of all the wonders from down there.

Yes, much had changed, that much was for sure. Pipit continued on his route, heading towards the academy from the bazaar. As he walked up the long wooden bridge, he watched a flash of light pierce the night from the opening of the academy door.

_Somebody_ was up late.

Pipit creeped up the rest of the bridge and peered around the corner, catching a glimpse of blonde hair. Sighing once more, he pushed away from the bridge and revealed himself, even though Zelda didn't notice him until he cleared his throat.

She was momentarily startled but a look of relief crossed her when she realized who it was, "Ah, Pipit! You scared me!"

"Zelda, you know I'm hardly the scariest thing around here." He made his way towards her so he wouldn't have to talk quite as loudly, "It has been calm lately, but, I'm still not sure if the monsters are completely gone. You shouldn't venture out without some sort of protection."

Zelda sighed softly, before giving him a small smile, "I know, and I'm grateful for your concern, but I was only going for a short walk, I'm sure I'll be okay." She began to pass him, as she made way for the bridge.

Pipit frowned, it was against his duties to let her go without anything to defend herself with, "Then I'll tag along, I can't be a knight if I can't protect the citizens."

Zelda almost objected but stopped herself. She _was _Hylia reborn, and Pipit was not nearly as deft as Link, so she was not like to be needing Pipit's abilities to protect her. But still, she had known Pipit for as long as she could remember, and he was familiar. After almost losing everything she once knew, she felt so much more appreciation for Skyloft and its inhabitants, even if it was to be no longer the place she would call home.

She belonged on the surface. That was where she was _needed_ to make the land the flourishing place it once was.

"Okay," she agreed softly, nodding along as she led Pipit. They slowly made their way through Skyloft, talking quietly as they did so. When they reached the waterfall is when Zelda stopped, and she looked on at Skyloft quietly, before turning towards Pipit.

"I'm moving to the surface," She told him, and he nodded as he already knew she was. "I'm leaving in three days."

Pipit stiffened. Three days? He knew she was leaving but… _So soon? _"Three days? Zelda, I know you're not the only one planning on going down there, but, most people aren't even expecting to move this year! Let alone three days! Are you—"

She held up a hand to silence him, before nodding, "I know what I'm doing, Pipit. I am sure of this. It's not like I can't come back to Skyloft and visit, or that people can't visit me. Everything will be fine." She sighed when she saw a frown etch it's way onto Pipit's face.

"Are you going alone? Where are you planning to live, and how are you to get—"

"Pipit," She silenced him once again, but her tone was still soft. "_Everything _will be okay. I'm more capable than you think, and I will be fine. I'll never be completely alone, I'm sure."

Pipit continued to frown at her, before finally he broke and sighed, shaking his head. "I guess I can't stop you, but… Make sure to take care of yourself, alright?"

Zelda smiled at him and nodded. "Of course, and the same goes for you."

Pipit managed a smile back, "Yes, no worries, I'll make sure to take care of myself. But it's getting late, should we head back?"

"Yes, and Pipit?" Pipit turned towards Zelda, eyebrows raised. Zelda only smiled and leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, "Thank you for walking with me."

**And another chapter completed! No promises on when the next one will be out, but I'll try to get to it soon! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
